On the Lookout for Christmas
by Melchy
Summary: It's only 20 days until Christmas but in the Everett household it doesn't seem to exist and for maybe the first time Nanny isn't sure what to do.


Any similiarites between this story and the one by RevSue was a true strike of common thoughts between friends. Thanks, Susan!

The calendar said December fifth, but in the Everett household there was not one sign of the holiday that would be taking place in twenty short days. At first, Nanny had wondered if perhaps she were in the wrong month as no one else seemed to be know that the day was fast approaching but a trip to the local grocery store had verified that December 25th was still Christmas when she was greeted with a door decorated with a tree and Santa Claus.

By now, she and her brothers and sisters would have been leaving huge hints about what they wanted Father Christmas to bring them, but from the Everett children, nothing. Not sure how to broach the subject so far, she just hadn't, which even to her seemed to be very un-nanny like. Lying in bed one night, she mulled over the different possibilities in her head as to why the day seemed to be ignored but none of them made any sense. Well, she wasn't above being sneaky and she decided to start the next day by asking Prudence if she would like to help her make sugar cookies.

Nanny showed her how to roll out the dough and press the cookie cutters to make the shapes, but not once did she get a reaction to the one that looked like a Christmas tree, or a stocking or a poinsettia. She did get a squeal when the little girl saw the one shaped like a cat and all the remaining dough was used up with that one. The Professor thanked Nanny for the cookies that night when she brought him some with tea, but didn't remark on the shapes either and later asked her if she could make some more ginger snaps tomorrow instead.

Several more days passed, but every attempt she made at turning the conversation to the impending holiday was thwarted. No one was rude or refusing to talk, it just seemed that one minute they were discussing December 25th and then next thing she knew they were once more focusing on Hal's new teacher, or Prudence's doll or Butch's baseball game. It was maddening. Signs of the season were around them but the whole family seemed to be oblivious to them. Nanny did happen to know that there was a box of Christmas decorations up in the attic but she didn't know of what they might consist

Every time she went out, she looked around for possible presents and had a few squirreled away for the day that was fast approaching. It came as a shock when, the week before Christmas, the Professor calmly informed her that the children would be home all week starting Monday.

"I didn't think that vacation started until December 22," She was truly perplexed.

"It doesn't, but the week before Christmas break is really not worth having them go. It mainly consists of them sitting in their respective class rooms, while teachers read to them or try to keep the student body awake. They can be more productive at home. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Professor. I love having the children with me, but I must admit I am curious."

"I'll mark this day on my calendar then." the handsome college teacher grinned. "Nanny was curious today."

She knew that the Professor's wife had died on Thanksgiving two years ago, but she hadn't realized how long she had been ill, until Butch inadvertently had told her why they didn't go to school the week before Christmas. It seemed that about four years ago, the doctor had not expected Margaret Everett to live through the holiday and, that being the case, had recommended that the boys stay home with her. Then Margaret had rallied, giving them all a bit of hope a while longer.

Looking through family albums, Nanny noticed that the last time any sign of Christmas had been in the house was almost as long ago as since Prudence had been a baby. She understood their not wanting to celebrate the day that first year, but perhaps it was time to slowly reintroduce Christmas back into the house. Nanny was sure that it was something that Mrs. Everett would want for her children and the Professor as well -- if he just thought about it.

She made a point of having the Professor watch the 6:00 news where they were talking about all the light displays in the area. One in particular that boasted a thousand lights in motion was on Wilcox Street.

"That's just a hop, skip and jump from here." she beamed in his direction. "Would you mind very much if I took the children there, Professor?

"Well, I suppose if you want to," he shrugged. "But don't be surprised if traffic moves like a snail on that block." He was extremely nonchalant, but Nanny was sure she saw a cloud of remembrance in his eyes for a brief moment.

She decided to take them on Monday night, since the boys would not be going to school the next day and the Professor had a meeting. Dinner was served a bit earlier than usual, leaving plenty for Professor Everett when he did finally get home. The three remaining Everetts scrambled into their jackets and climbed into Arabella for what Nanny deemed a surprise. The first sight of the yard and house decorated in a myriad of lights brought exclamations from everyone including Hal who, on the way over, had informed his brother and sister he was only going along to help Nanny.

"It's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Prudence declared as Nanny held her steady. The grounds were aglow with scenes of various kinds -- one was the Nativity, another was a teddy bear tea party, another was a view of Santa's workshop. "There are even reindeer!" Prudence squealed as the mechanical animals "ate" lumps of sugar from the lighted elves.

"This is cool!" Butch was transfixed by a model train village where even the jail was decorated with garland and the tiniest lights he had ever seen.

No one wanted to leave the site, Nanny as excited as her charges to see the sparkling lights and glittering displays.

"I wish we had known about that place before this," Butch declared as they pulled into the driveway of their home.

"Poor Daddy." Prudence shook her head sleepily. "He missed it."

"I think I might have been there." Hal began, but then shook his head.

Nanny didn't say anything but gave him a special smile.

"Daddy, you should have come!" Prudence climbed up into her father's lap, snuggling against him. 'It was the most beautimous thing I ever saw."

'I'm glad you enjoyed it, darling." he kissed the top of her head. "Did you fellas like it?"

"It was all right." Hal said, sitting down in his chair.

'All right?" Butch looked at his brother like he was insane. "It was fantastic."

"I wish we could decorate our house like that." Prudence yawned. "Imagine getting to see all of those lights whenever you wanted."

"Think of the electric bills." her father grimaced.

"Hal could build something so we could do it for free." the little girl looked at her brother adoringly. She let out a yawn that threatened to split her head open and, giving her a kiss, the Professor handed her to Nanny.

The boys came up a little later, brushing their teeth and going to bed without being told. It was close to midnight when Nanny heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in, Professor."

The Professor stuck in his head. "I'm going for a walk." he told her. "Don't worry, I have my key."

"Have a good time, Professor," she smiled.

He didn't tell her where he was going. She knew.

The rest of the week went on without incident. Nanny did teach Prudence how to make shortbread cookies and gingerbread and for dinner one night they had peppermint ice cream for dessert. There still wasn't any mention of the family getting a tree or stringing lights or even buying presents. Nanny felt bad when she received a package of brightly wrapped gifts from her family and she did try to hide them but the children begged her to let them see what they were and that seemed to make them just as happy as if the gifts had been for them. Nanny did wrap the things she had been collecting for the children and the one special thing she had picked up for the professor but it was all sitting in the closet in a bag.

With the day coming closer, Nanny couldn't help but hum the traditional carols as she went about her work and, because Prudence begged, she did teach her the words to Frosty the Snowman. The Professor didn't say anything, merely smiled, and she took that as an endorsement.

At breakfast Christmas Eve morning, he did come into the kitchen humming "O Christmas Tree." stopping suddenly when he realized what he was doing and then proceeding when Nanny merely gave him a cheery 'good morning." It was not a day without incident, perhaps a bit more incident than anyone would have liked but they all survived and were a little better for it.

Dinner was roast beef and Yorkshire pudding with a raspberry trifle for dessert. Everyone pitched in and did the dishes and then gathered in the den, the boys playing monopoly and Prudence curling up on the love seat beside Nanny.

"Read us a story, Nanny." she begged, and when Nanny began to read the Night Before Christmas, the boys stopped playing and listened as intently as did their sister. When she got to the part where Santa started to call out the names of the reindeer, Harold Everett got up from his chair and, sitting down on the arm of the love seat, began to finish the poem from memory. He was really getting into it, doing gestures and voices, and when he got to the final 'Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight', everyone stood up and clapped

That led to many more Christmas stories and poems including one that Nanny said her uncle used to sing to her about a little doll that was going to get to go home on Christmas Day after being mended. No one was paying attention to the time and when the clock struck midnight it took everyone by surprise.

"I guess we should go to bed." Nanny suggested and even the Professor seemed disappointed that the lovely evening had to come to an end.

Far away they heard a sound that no one could quite place, but when the Professor opened the front door, they recognized the bells -- deep, chiming bells and pretty melodic bells, ringing out the songs of the season.

"Silent Night." Harold said softly and walked out on to the porch.

The family came out to join him, standing in the dewy night listening to the full repertoire of the chimes. After it was over, everyone just stood there for quite some time, too awed to want to go in. Then Waldo decided he had had enough reflection and let out a howl that made everyone laugh.

"I had the bestest night." Prudence hugged her father as he tucked her in. "I wish we could do it again."

"We will." the Professor promised. "And next year we will do it better."

Nanny looked over at him and smiled and he smiled back, giving her a look that made her lower her eyes.

It was a Merry Christmas after all.


End file.
